


Ice Cream Blow Jobs

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, Klaine, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Smut, foodplay, well a little cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the hot, boiling summer, and Kurt has an idea for a blow job revelation. It involves ice cream.<br/>Inspired from the summer blowjob fics I wrote agessss ago (somewhere in my achive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Blow Jobs

‘It’s so hot,’ Kurt whines from where he’s slumped on one of the Anderson’s deck chairs, Blaine standing lazily in the pool next to him. They’ve spent much of the summer holidays like this, Kurt popping round to Blaine’s as soon as both their parents left for work. It’s not that Burt didn’t approve of Blaine, he just didn’t want his son spending _every_ day with him. But Kurt had other, better ideas.

‘I know,’ Blaine smiles, ducking his head underwater before bursting back up to the surface. One of the reasons he does this is too cool down, but the other reason – which he thinks Kurt doesn’t know but Kurt has _totally_ noticed- is to keep his hair from drying enough to turn into a massive frizz ball. He doesn’t need to look like some poodle died on his head, as much as Kurt insists he loves it.

Blaine waits until Kurt’s eyes are closed before flicking his fingers at him, cold drops of water splashing onto Kurt.

‘ _Blaine_ ,’ Kurt complains, trying to shield himself with the latest _Vogue_ magazine. ‘Don’t, please.’

‘It’s refreshing! Why can’t you just come in here with me, then you won’t be so hot.’

‘If I get in the water all my sunscreen will come off and I’ll burn,’ Kurt grumbles. ‘Plus, I washed my hair this morning and I don’t have any trunks.’

‘You can borrow some of mine,’ Blaine shrugs. He’s told Kurt that before, but Kurt still won’t get in with him.

‘Do you have ice cream?’

‘Yeah,’ Blaine grins, glad that Kurt’s found something to cheer himself up. ‘Do you want me to get it?’

‘Uh-huh.’

Blane returns a few minutes later with two bowls full of ben and jerry’s cookie dough vanilla ice cream. It’s not his favourite, but he knows Kurt loves it. He sits down on a chair next to Kurt, clearing his throat to make Kurt open his eyes.

‘Thank you,’ Kurt smiles, taking a bowl. His hand is awkwardly rearranging the fabric round his crotch, trying to sort out a wedgie.

‘You okay?’ Blaine asks, smirking.

‘Yeah…do you- you know when you’re sweating so much and your crotch is sweating even more and everything just feels gross?’

Kurt blushes, unsure if what he’s said is complete relatable or some weird, disgusting thing only he experiences.

‘Oh, yeah,’ Blaine grimaces, a wave of reassurance given to Kurt. ‘You should swim! I do that or just don’t bother with underwear…’ Blaine’s voice trails off as he tries to redirect his thoughts but _anywhere_ of an image of Kurt wearing the usual tight jeans instead of underwear.

Kurt ignores Blaine’s comment though, instead choosing to ask about the garden.

‘How tall is your fence?’ he asks cautiously, trying to peer over it.

‘I dunno,’ Blaine wonders. ‘Why?’

‘Can your neighbours see in?’

‘Oh, no,’ Blaine says. ‘They’re out anyway- we’re looking after Mr and Mrs Jenkins’ house for the weekend. They went away to Hawaii, I think.’

‘Good,’ Kurt grins, instantly perking up. I have a plan.

It’s not long until he’s briefed Blaine about the plan. Blaine is now looking very flustered, blushing at where his boyfriend has got suddenly naked on the deck chair in front of him. Blaine’s own cock is now showing a very noticeable erection, tenting in his swim trunks.

‘Come on,’ Kurt beckons, ‘what are you waiting for?’

‘You’re sure about this, right? I mean, it’s gonna be cold.’

‘Good. I’m boiling.’

Kurt shivers as Blaine puts the first smear of ice cream on Kurt’s dick, running his ice cream coated fingers down the length of Kurt’s member. Kurt sort of freezes, gasping at the sudden coolness on such a sensitive part of his body. Blaine is all ready to lick it off straight away and save his boyfriend from what theoretically should be agony, but Kurt doesn’t tell him to stop, but the opposite.

‘Holy balls!’ Kurt cries before clamping a hand over his mouth. ‘Jesus! Damn! _Fuck!_ More Blaine, that is _so_ refreshing! More, more, more!’

And so Blaine carries on, thinking he has greatly underestimated how overheated his boyfriend was as he smears more and more ice cream over Kurt’s cock, admiring how the glistens of pre cum ooze out of Kurt’s red, blushed slit before mixing in with the vanilla flavoured liquid.

‘Eventually, Kurt says Blaine can stop, asking for a mere few strokes of his hand instead.

‘Not fast, ‘warns him. I’m so close already. ‘And then suck it off? Can I come in your mouth?’

Blaine obliges, dipping his head down as his tongue starts working up what turns out to be the most fantastic tasting blowjob he’s ever given. Whilst he’s normally quite partial to the taste of Kurt’s dick – warm flesh, the salty tang of the slow drops of cum already leaking out, and the taste of something which could only be described as pure _cock-_ this blowjob is something special. The ice cream has melted, dripping down onto Kurt’s balls, Blaine unable to resist deep throating in an attempt to lick up everything. But before it’s all gone, Kurt wants to add something new to the flavour.

‘I’m gonna come,’ Kurt smiles, absentmindedly reaching out a hand to grasp onto Blaine’s curling hair. ‘Okay?’

Blaine’s mouth is a little too busy to be talking, so he gives a grunt of appreciation instead.

There’s something complimentary to the vanilla ice cream that Kurt’s semen gives. Gushing down Blaine’s throat, Blaine’s oddly reminded of sweet and sour chicken sauce. There’s the sweetness- vanilla ice cream- and not a sour, but equally contrasting taste of come, a salty addition he know feels every ice cream should have.

‘Well,’ Kurt smiles, ‘that was quite a good idea if I say so myself. ‘He looks at Blaine, grinning at the obvious wet patch of Blaine’s swimming trunks. The poor boy has come in his pants. ‘Both parts of my plan turned out beautifully.’

‘Both parts?’ Blaine asks, wiping a hand over his mouth to clean away a smudge of saliva.

‘Part A. Find a sexual activity which requires minimal energy on my part and is equally as great for you.’

Blaine nods. Kurt certainly nailed that part. ‘And part B?’

‘Part B,’ Kurt continues. ‘Distract boyfriend from water long enough to see that gorgeous head of curls he so often hides from me.’

The words take a while to sink in before it dawns on Blaine.

‘Oh, I hate you,’ he says, quite unconvincingly as he grins, walking over to pick up a squealing Kurt. ‘ I hate you, I hate you, I-‘

‘You love me!’ Kurt giggles, clinging onto Blaine’s neck as he gets picked up. ‘Where are we going- wait, not the pool- no- NO!’

Jumping into the pool and taking Kurt with him, Blaine seeks out to get revenge on his mischievous, cunning, and fucking _delightful_ boyfriend.


End file.
